vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zarok
|-|Zarok= |-|Dragon Zarok= |-|Serpent Zarok= Summary Zarok is the primary antagonist of MediEvil, MediEvil Resurrection and the first game's remake on PlayStation 4. He was King Peregrin's advisor and court magician. Zarok, however, began conducting horrific experiments on the bodies of the dead. When the King found out, he banished Zarok from the land. All of his living dead were routed out and destroyed. Zarok, being an unforgiving soul, went into hiding and vowed to wreak his revenge on the King. He employed the aid of Shadow Demons to help him build a vast castle. It is believed that Sir Daniel Fortesque succesfully killed Zarok during a war against an army of demons he had created (it was made up on the king's part). Zarok had survived the battle however, and returned to exact revenge, bringing the dead to back to life with his magic to aid him. Unfortunately for him, he unknowingly brought his old nemesis back from the grave as well. Zarok was eventually defeated by Fortesque. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-B. 9-A with spells, likely far higher | 9-A Name: Zarok Origin: MediEvil Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Advisor, Former Court Magician Powers and Abilities: Magic, Soul Manipulation, Necromancy (Can resurrect the dead), Shapeshifting, Sleep Manipulation (Can put a town to sleep), Longevity (Has a spell that makes him still look good for over 400's and because he is already more than 100 years old), Mind Manipulation (Can rob people of their own free will), Summoning (Can summon demons and because Palethorn was able to summon a powerful demon in his final fight) | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Lightning Manipulation, , Poison Manipulation (Can spit poison), Forcefield Creation (Has a magical shield around him), Can create earthquakes, Fire Breath (Able to spit fire), Limited Status Effect Inducement (His fire can deal constant damage overtime), Shockwave Generation (Can generate shockwaves his his paws), Limited Energy Projection (With his tail) Attack Potency: Human level. Small Building level with spells (Destroyed the ceiling of his lair), likely far higher (Scales to Lord Palethorn who could summon a building-sized demon with one of Zarok's spells. Caused the destruction of his own castle in his tentative to kill Sir Daniel Fortesque) | Small Building level (Fought with Sir Daniel Fortesque) Speed: Normal Human | At least Subsonic with Supersonic reactions (Can easily keep up with Sir Daniel) Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Peak Human Striking Strength: Human Class | Small Building Class Durability: Human level | Small Building level (Can take hits from Sir Daniel), higher with magical shield (Is completely invulnerable to Daniel's weapons) Stamina: Average | High Range: Standard melee range, several kilometers with spells | Extended melee range, several meters by shooting poison and create earthquakes Standard Equipment: His staff | None notable Intelligence: Above Average (Was able to build his own boiler guards and city, he also planned a scheme to conquer Gallowmere) Weaknesses: Overconfident | His tail, his magical shield can remain active for a few seconds Key: Zarok | Dragon/Serpent Zarok Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Medievil Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Final Bosses Category:Soul Users Category:Poison Users Category:Game Characters Category:Staff Users Category:Earth Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Trident Users Category:Playstation Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Wizards Category:Game Bosses Category:Dragons Category:Necromancers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Snakes Category:Humans Category:Sleep Users Category:Longevity Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Fire Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Shockwave Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9